Forbidden Fruit
by VerlorenFate
Summary: "so nice for you to finally notice I, your brother." That was when they first met, that was when their story began. But who would have thought that a set of brothers would dance to such a difficult song - with them falling into the type of love that is said to be cursed, and with the country splitting itself in two. (DiE x MM) (DiE x CrA) (MM x C:N)


**Chapters will be longer later on xD this was just to boost it off ^^ anyway, turns out this fanfic idea got the most votes, and well, I'll be focusing on this along with school x3**

 **but mini rant, why 10 Henir's time and space runs for HA? Q.Q I can barely last through one full run daym it! KMN OTL**

 **sorry for mistakes, I own NOTHING! Caps ftw x3**

 **p.s I seriously start stories off at the most strangest of settings o.o"**

* * *

"Shut it," snapped Add quietly as he dragged Esper through the garden of thorns, "they're not supposed to know."

Prince Esper was known as a cruel prince, never caring about anything. With staying inside and bluntly refusing to step out of his room, even when people are trying to force him to go out, he would never listen.

On the other hand, the brother Esper never knew he had, was quickly replacing him in the race to the thrown. He was charming to the public, offering his hand to those that needed help, he was - Well, who are we kidding now? He is a jerk to almost everyone, but for some strange reason, he was more approachable.

"Who are you?" Asked Esper as he sat by the lavish wooden table in the castle dinning room, staring at the younger man that looked strikingly like him.

"My name is Add, though some may call me MasterMind," smirked Add as he crossed his leg, leaning his head on his hand as his arm rested on the table, "so nice for you to finally notice I, your brother."

That was when they first met, that was when their story began. But who would have thought that a set of brothers would dance to such a difficult song - with them falling into the type of love that is said to be cursed, and with the country splitting itself in two.

Well, they just couldn't help themselves but to take a bite from the forbidden fruit.

* * *

"From this day forward," spoke out Esper, his black military suit standing out brightly on the bright stage as he stood proudly, his arms by his side while talking, spilling out words to rile up the crowd of men before him," will be the day, marked in all our calendars. Today! Today shall be the day of..."

"Rebellion," gritted out Add as he clenched his fists, his dynamos sparking with energy as he glared at the standing generals in his crimson office," this so called rebellion will die out. I want you to put out this unnecessary fire," he ordered as he sat on his lavish chair with his prince attire on, instead of his usual lab coat.

"Nothing can stand in our way, we have been under their rule for so long! Outcast, pathetic people, that is what they claim us to be," smirked Esper as he noticed the people yelling out, louder and louder, supporting every word he said," I may be insane as some people may call, but I won't..."

"Those ungrateful brats should know when to bow down," snapped Add as he stood up abruptly," they should know their place. All my father has ever done was provide them with land, jobs, a life for lord's sake!"

"And the thanks we get, is for all of our goods to be taken away!" Screamed Esper as a grin ripped his face, his black eyes wide with rage as he punched the podium, causing a slight crack," I lost my mother, my brother to that man, that one true monster!"

"Mother would have never wanted this trouble... With father getting weaker and weaker, he can't handle this," sighed Add as he flopped back on his seat, his eyes glancing out of the window," brother won't be safe in this type of condition that the country is in..."

"My brother died because of him, and this is why I call you here now. To uprise, to bring back everyone that we have lost. This will be the start of our era," grinned Esper, his eyes wild as he threw his arm in the air as everyone cheered as loud as they could, with their screams piercing the whole hall. "This will be the start of my era."

"I shall leave Raven to tackle the smaller towns and the pathetic attempts of terrorism," waved off Add as the general bowed his head in understanding," Chung shall rally up the army, for if anything would happen," with that the second general nodded their head quickly," and Eve shall assist me in the hunt for the leader in this minor... Flare..."

"I hereby appoint Elesis Sieghart as second in command," announced Esper as the woman walked on the stage, her eyes glaring at everyone whilst her hands clutched her weapon," and Rena as well as Elsword to be leading operation SS."

"This will be a war," spoke out Add in a strange manner as Chung flinched from his master's voice.

"That only I," mumbled Esper as he walked off the stage, allowing his allies to soak up all the attention and applause.

"Can win."

No matter what. For what is in the past, is in the past. I should not ponder on such thoughts, it will only delay me and distract me. The future is what I shall just focus on, bringing my own light towards this Kingdom. Just as soon as he dies, then it will all fall into place.

It wasn't always like that for the two siblings though, the two that were brought up separately from each other, the two that would secretly meet each other whenever they could, in the midst of the night, in the dark thorny gardens.

They've shared a past, Add and Esper, they share the present, even if they never knew, but they will also share the future, with their fates entwined.

The castle that stood on the top of a hill, over looked a small village in the kingdom, was purely made out of stone. It stood strongly and proudly, surviving through countless wars, and hosting many generations of the royal family. But it was finally crumbling down, painfully as the crowd that held fire touches and pitch forks cheered, with them searching through the rubble for the bodies of the royal court.

Leading them through the maze of rubble, was none other than the exiled prince, the one known as Esper Kim, and right next to him was a cheerful elf named Rena. Both have had a past within the castle, one that built them into who they are today.

"We're really doing this," whispered Rena lightly as she trudged through the garden, her shoes covered with mud as her leader hovered above the filth, his dark eyes narrowed as they reached the second building of the castle.

Covered with ivy and glass, the building looked like one that came out from a fantasy setting. With hardly a soul in the area, the two opened the ivory door, causing a painful creak as they stepped in, their eyes darting around.

"This way," muttered Esper, his tone stoic as he walked down the hallow halls of pictures of the previous rulers. All of them were framed with gold, and barely any of the pictures would show anyone smiling - all of them just frowning.

The walk stretched out their minds, with Rena fiddling with her bow nervously as she took every step, and Esper just continuing to hover on his dynamos. Their thoughts were on rampage though, about what would happen after all of this would calm down.

The door.

It was there. Opening the door slowly, with the tension killing the two, Rena prepared a fighting stance, with her bow already drawn, whilst Esper flicked his wrist, jumping off his dynamos lightly, and with them returning to their place surrounding him, like a protective barrier.

"Father," growled out Esper as he walked into the dim light, glancing at the silhouettes that were reflected onto the window, of his people fighting against the royal guards.

"Sorry to disappoint," rang out a striking familiar voice as electric began pouring from the other side of the room, from someone hiding in the shadows," but I am not father." Strolling out from his spot, Add appeared looking regal as ever as Rena began shaking, her eyes wide.

"You were supposed to be dead... Dead with Marianne..." She gaped quietly as Esper just cracked his bones, his eyes dilated as he glared at the being before him.

"A clone! They made a fucking clone!" He screeched as his dynamos whirled around him, overriding with power as Add just smirked.

"Barely."


End file.
